Courtesy Of Jack Dalton
by Marymel
Summary: Jack finds Ethan after talking to Matty. Spoilers for episode 3x10!


**I don't own MacGyver!**

 **No MacGyver tonight, but I had to write this story!**

 **Episode 3×10 was one of the best episodes ever! One thing I really loved was how Jack was there for Matty. This story kind of wrote itself. Spoilers for Matty + Ethan + Fidelity. Please read and review!**

There were several things Matilda Webber was to Jack Dalton: a trusted colleague, boss, and friend. While they often had differences, Jack had to admit he always respected Matty. So when she finally told the team she was married and they needed to get her husband out before he was killed, Jack and the team agreed without hesitation.

And when Ethan said they needed to save his _family_ , Jack could swear he saw Matty's heart shatter.

Jack waited outside the door to the War Room as Matty talked to Ethan. As much as Jack knew Matty could reduce anyone to tears with a single look, he knew Ethan's betrayal hurt her far more than any physical wound.

The door opened and Ethan left without a word. Jack thought about tripping the former agent as he walked away, but decided Matty needed him far more than his need to tell her now former spouse what he really thought of him.

Jack walked in, and his heart broke when he saw Matty's face. "He's going back to his family," she said, fighting back tears.

It broke Jack's heart to see the woman he knew could level anyone with a look so broken. He knelt down to look her in the eyes. "Your family's right here," he said honestly.

Matty couldn't keep the tears back any longer and leaned on Jack's shoulder. The Texan let her cry, knowing she didn't need words or trite sentiment.

After several minutes, Matty pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she simply said.

Jack took her hand. "Anytime."

Matty smiled at the agent she'd worked with for so long. Clearing her throat, she said, "I'm going to head over to Mac's for some leftover Christmas pastrami. Can I get a ride?"

Jack smiled softly. "Sure. I'll go get the car."

Matty squeezed Jack's hand, grateful she had her Phoenix Foundation family.

Jack walked out the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Ethan Raines talking on his cell. Jack could tell Matty's ex was talking to his young daughter, the way he talked animatedly about Christmas and seeing old friends. Ethan looked up and stopped when he saw the man he used to work with. "Mara, sweetie, I'll call you back, okay? Yeah, daddy'll be home soon. I love you." Ethan hung up and tucked the phone in his pocket.

"My daughter," he said as if they hadn't rescued his family just hours before.

Jack stood stoically, giving the former agent a cold stare.

Clearing his throat, Ethan said, "Right. I, uh...I'm waiting on the ride to the airport. I talked to Matty…" Ethan trailed off when he saw Jack's stone cold stare hadn't wavered.

"Look..." Ethan said. "I told Matty...I got so far into the role...it became my life. I-I didn't mean..." he stopped, knowing any apology was useless.

Jack felt his anger boil at the man he once trusted as an agent almost as much as he did Matty. Knowing how heartbroken and devastated Matty was to learn of Ethan's double life made him angrier than he thought he'd ever been.

Ethan grimly pursed his lips. "Listen...seriously, thank you for taking such good care of Matty. I know...I know it couldn't have been easy for her all these years...with me gone on assignment." He looked away and quietly added, "Then it turned into more than an assignment."

Jack felt himself getting angrier as Ethan talked almost casually about betraying Matty for the lie he was supposed to have been living for just a year. In those years, Jack saw the woman as one of if not the strongest woman he'd ever known. Knowing that Ethan betrayed her - and his country - made Jack furious.

Ethan stopped talking as he noticed Jack still standing, silently fuming over what had happened on the assignment. Sighing deeply, Ethan said, "She looks really well here. You guys have taken good care of her. And I mean that. I'm really happy for her."

"She's the best," Jack finally said, his jaw set in anger.

Ethan nodded, knowing he'd broken Matty's heart while following his own. "Seriously, thank you. Thank you all. You saved my family." He stopped as Jack took a few steps to him. "I-I mean it. She's great. A-And I'm going to tell my family about it over Christmas...

The next thing Ethan knew, Jack's fist collided with his face. He staggered a bit before falling to the ground in a confused heap.

Matty came out of the War Room in time to see Jack punch her now ex-husband. As much as she wanted to yell at him for the act, she found herself fighting back laughter.

"Tell your _wife_ ," Jack spat back, "That's a Christmas gift from Jack Dalton and your ex-wife's _family_!" He shook his hand and looked back to see Matty watching with a combined look of bewilderment and happiness.

The Phoenix boss made her way to her agent and looked up at the man she'd grown to think of as family. "Thank you." She narrowed her eyebrows in mock anger. "Now stand down. I'm ready to celebrate with my family." She gave Jack a smile.

Jack smiled down at his boss and extended his hand. "Ready?"

Matty glanced at the ex-husband she thought she'd known. She'd wondered if she'd ever get the chance to even see him again, let alone talk to him. She never stopped loving him. Now, knowing that he hadn't been faithful and walked away from his mission long before the team's rescue, she felt a jumble of emotions. But mostly, she knew she was going to be okay. As long as she had Jack, Mac, Riley and Bozer, she knew she had her family.

Ethan shook his head to clear the cobwebs from Jack's punch. He looked at Matty, and saw she truly was moving on without him. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad. Seeing Jack towering over him, he chose to stay silent.

Matty sighed deeply and took Jack's hand. She knew that no punch from Jack Dalton was as painful as what she'd been feeling in the last couple of days. And she knew that, somehow, Ethan would have to someday explain to his other wife, that he was living a lie. She quietly wanted to be there when the other Mrs. Raines found out about her.

Matty tore her eyes from Ethan and looked up at Jack, thankful to have her family. She took Jack's proffered hand. "Shall we join our family?"

"Let's," Jack said, unable to hold back a grin.

Matty didn't look back to see the surprised look on Ethan's face. She knew that he was part of her past, but now she had to move on.

And she knew, as long as she had her Phoenix Foundation family, she would be just fine.

 **The End**

 **And whatever you celebrate, Happy Holidays!**


End file.
